


His Favourite Meal

by dreamscapefics



Series: Witcher Kink Prompts [8]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Come Eating, Explicit Sexual Content, Geralt worships Jaskier's ass, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamscapefics/pseuds/dreamscapefics
Summary: There’s nothing Geralt loves more than pleasuring his lover. It’s a given that he enjoys fucking Jaskier, enjoys the tight clench of the bard’s hole every time he slides into him and gives him a proper pounding. Geralt’s no stranger to being on the receiving end, either. He enjoys it particularly when Jaskier goes a little wild on him, his much leaner frame manhandling Geralt’s bulkier form.But there isonething Geralt loves more when it comes to carnal pleasures, and it’s going down on Jaskier.And no, not sucking cock. Though, he does love that, too.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher Kink Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858120
Comments: 14
Kudos: 229





	His Favourite Meal

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hi!! Can i request Geralt rimming Jaskier after a good fucking? Bonus points if Jaskier sucks Geralt too, thank you very much!!
> 
> This was a lot of fun to write and it's absolutely filthy :D Enjoy!

There’s nothing Geralt loves more than pleasuring his lover. It’s a given that he enjoys fucking Jaskier, enjoys the tight clench of the bard’s hole every time he slides into him and gives him a proper pounding. Geralt’s no stranger to being on the receiving end, either. He enjoys it particularly when Jaskier goes a little wild on him, his much leaner frame manhandling Geralt’s bulkier form.

But there is _one_ thing Geralt loves more when it comes to carnal pleasures, and it’s going down on Jaskier.

And no, not sucking cock. Though, he does love that, too.

No.

Geralt takes great pleasure in eating out Jaskier’s ass. He loves the earthy taste of his bard, tongue probing and fucking in and out of the most private place nobody will ever have access to except Geralt himself. He prides himself in his ability to reduce Jaskier to a drooling, babbling mess using only his fingers, mouth, and tongue. He dick throbs in the confines of his breeches when Jaskier thrusts his hips when Geralt’s face is buried in his ass, sucking and rimming his puckered hole until Jaskier is sobbing and begging for him to fuck him.

But Geralt ignores him most of the time, preferring to have his lover come while his tongue is in him, probing that little bundle of nerves. It always leaves Geralt dizzy with arousal when he feels Jaskier clench on the muscular organ, and most of the time, after Jaskier has come at least twice, that’s the only time when Geralt finally takes his cock out to give him what he wants.

Then it only takes him at least a dozen thrusts before Geralt is coming, thick, hot spurts of come painting Jaskier’s walls. He doesn’t even wait for his cock to soften, Geralt just pulls out and nearly bends him in half before he buries his face once more in Jaskier’s ass to eat him out, groaning at the combined taste of his come, the odorless oil, and the unique taste of Jaskier.

~

“Gods, darling, just like that.”

“You like that?”

“ _Fuck!_ Yes, don’t stop. Don’t you fucking stop!”

Geralt ignores Jaskier’s whine of protest as he quickly pulls out of the bard, only to flip him on his stomach and pull Jaskier’s hips up before sliding his thick, dripping cock back inside his lover with a punched-out groan.

They’ve been at it for hours now. Jaskier has come twice already while Geralt has only come once, and he can already feel his second orgasm approaching. But he wants to wait until he makes Jaskier come one more time because Geralt’s generous like that.

The coarse sheets of the inn they’re staying at is a lost cost at this point, drenched in their sweat and combined bodily fluids. But Geralt doesn’t mind, and so does Jaskier, who’s too preoccupied with moaning wantonly and begging for the White Wolf to fuck him harder. Geralt is pounding roughly into Jaskier, whose arms are stretched out and clutching the headboard to avoid hitting his head. His hips are pistoning in and out of the bard, the loud squelch of their coupling obscene and spurring the witcher to thrust in a little deeper, a little harder.

A mix of come, oil, and saliva is dripping down Jaskier’s thick, hairy thighs, and when Geralt spreads his cheeks apart, he’s unable to hide his groan of pleasure at the sight of his cock -- long, thick, and veiny, the blunt head a purple-red hue as it appears and disappears past Jaskier’s loose hole. His lover is gaping by this point, and Geralt revels in the fact that even after being impaled on a wooden dildo for hours, then followed by Geralt’s own huge cock earlier that evening, Jaskier is somehow still tight.

“How can you still be so fucking tight?” Geralt remarks almost to himself, voice raspy and chest heaving.

Jaskier keens when Geralt manages to hit that particular spot, so he circles his hips and maintains that angle as he repeatedly pounds Jaskier’s prostate, the bard wailing in pleasure as he comes untouched.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jaskier sobs, his body wracking with aftershocks as his arms give out and he slumps to the bed, almost spread-eagled.

“You okay?” Geralt asks, slowing his pace. He picks it up when Jaskier makes a noise of protest.

“Mmph,” Jaskier mumbles incoherently. He turns his head to the side, face slack with pleasure and exhaustion, and then adds, “Come on, witcher. I want you to cum in me again.”

That seems to do the trick.

With a growl, Geralt adjusts his hold on Jaskier’s asscheeks, nails biting into the meaty flesh as he chases after his second orgasm. He alternates pulling Jaskier’s cheeks and slapping them until they’re an attractive shade of red, and all the while he maintains an unrelenting, brutal pace.

“Fuckfuck _fuck_ ,” Jaskier chants, his voice muffled by the pillow.

“So fucking good, Jask,” Geralt growls, and he leans forward to bite and suck bruises on Jaskier’s shoulders and neck. “So tight, my little songbird.”

“ _Geralt_ ,” Jaskier whines, breathy and wanton, and it’s the witcher’s undoing.

Fingers tightening on his hold of the bard’s hips, Geralt thrusts in once, twice, and with a howl, he’s coming in thick spurts inside Jaskier. It takes a minute before Geralt feels his cock start to soften. Quickly, but gently, he slips his half-hard cock from Jaskier’s red, swollen hole, and Geralt moves down the bed until Jaskier’s ass is in front of his face.

He further spreads his cheeks, his lover moaning in protest but doesn’t wriggle away or stop Geralt from burying his face in his sore, leaking ass. Geralt starts with kitten licks on the swollen rim, fascinated at the sight of the winking, gaping hole twitching every now and then.

 _Gorgeous_ , Geralt thinks reverently before he gently thumbs Jaskier open. He licks his own come that’s slowly dripping from the abused hole, humming in pleasure at the combined taste of his ejaculate and Jaskier’s earthy taste. No matter how often Geralt does this, he doesn’t think he’ll ever get over how delicious they taste together.

Geralt groans, and he leaves a few kisses on the outer rim before slurping more of his spend that’s leaking from Jaskier.

“Fuck, Geralt,” Jaskier hisses at the overstimulation, but he moves his hips languidly to have more of the witcher’s dexterous tongue inside him. “Fuck, you’re so good at that, sweetheart. Eating me so well.”

Geralt hums, his chest rumbling with pleasure as he swirls his tongue inside Jaskier’s walls, not caring that saliva is dripping down his chin. He pulls out with a deep breath in, only to kiss a trail down Jaskier’s taint and his balls before licking his way up to his crack and slurping more cum from the bard’s gaping hole.

“So good, Jask,” Geralt rasps out as he continues to eat out his lover. “So fucking delicious.”

It’s no surprise when Jaskier comes for a fourth time that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
